tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 33 - Godzilla (1998)
Godzilla is a 1998 action/sci-fi film by disaster movie director, Roland Emmerich. It is best known for its absurdly bad CGI, even worse acting, and for the legendarily awful design and treatment of the Godzilla monster, which has officially been rechristened as "Zilla" in canonical Godzilla lore. Plot A giant Tyrannosaurus-iguana-chicken runs amok in the rainiest New York City ever seen in cinema, and somehow does infinitely less property damage than the military trying to stop it. Notable characters *Niko Tatopoulos *Zilla *Philippe Roache *Audrey Timmonds *Victor Palotti *Colonel Hicks *Sergeant O'Neal *Mayor Ebert *Charles Caiman *Lucy Palotti *Elsie Chapman The Episode This episode is one that Damien had long wanted to tackle due to how much he loves the Godzilla franchise. Scores James - Crunge Damien - Chester Highlights *Damien rants for 15 minutes before even one word of the summary is read *The hosts wonder why the video game, Rampage, doesn't have a movie *Maria Pitillo's facial shifts and expressions *Damien has a horrifying epiphany when he suddenly figures out what attacked Edward Carnby and Aline Cedrac at the end of ''Alone in the Dark'' *James takes nine pages to summarize the first 90 minutes of the movie and less than two to summarize the final 45 *Fuckin' Skittles, man... *Damien relaying the Xenosaga cutscene DVD story References *The Most Interesting Man in the World *''Dragonball Evolution'' *Godzilla *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *Jared Leto *''Silent Hill: Revelations 3D'' *''Silent Hill'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''MST3K'' *Johnny Carson *Jet Jaguar *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla'' (1954) *Michael Bay *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''Troll 2'' *''Stargate'' *''Independence Day'' *Brock Lesnar *''Mortal Kombat'' *Little Caesar's *''Double Dragon'' *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *''Back to the Future 2'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Van Halen *''The Simpsons'' *Sam Witwicky *''Street Fighter'' *''Transformers'' *Kathy Griffin *''The Room'' *''Birdemic'' *''A Talking Cat'' *The Cryptkeeper *''I Know Who Killed Me'' *''Ace Ventura'' *''Godzilla'' (2014) *King Kong *Monster Energy *College Humor Batman *Barney *''Rampage'' *Midway Studios *Netherrelm Studios *''Zardoz'' *''Riki-Oh'' *New Line Cinema *''The Muppets'' *''Home Alone'' *Roger Ebert *Gene Siskel *Reptile *''South Park'' *''Shadow of a Doubt'' *Alfred Hitchcock *''Jurassic Park'' *Rage Against The Machine *Tool *''Star Wars'' *''Battletoads'' *''Madden'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *Jimmy Hoffa *''Transformers'' *Jamiroqui *WalMart *Chumbawamba *PlayStation *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *Dennis Rodman *Charles Barkley *''Godzilla vs Charles Barkley'' *''SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' *Tiger Woods *The Undertaker *''Alien'' *''Sudden Death'' *Yoshi *''House of the Dead'' *Chaka Khan *AOL *Blockbuster Video *WCW *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *''Godzilla's Revenge'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''SNK'' *Led Zepplin *Puff Daddy *The Razzies *''Godzilla 2000: Millenium'' *''Godzilla Final War'' *Mothra *King Ghidora *Mechagodzilla *Randy Quaid *''Godzilla vs Biollante'' *Linkin Park *Cheetos *''The Legend of the Titanic'' *The Young Ultimates *Daredevil *Arthur Gordon Pym *''Deep Space Nine'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Godzilla: The Cartoon'' *''Dragon Ball'' *Peter Dinklage *''Final Fantasy 7'' *''Final Fantasy 13'' *''Xenogears'' *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' *''Xenosaga'' *''Xenosaga 2'' *''RiffTrax'' *''Honest Trailers'' *''Waterworld'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Niko, Audrey, Hicks, and O'Neal *Real protagonist - Philippe *Courtneys - Elsie and Lucy *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Jean Reno *Eric Roberts Paycheck - Maria Pitillo *The B Stands for Big Budget *Exposition Network - Possibly more prominent here than any other movie the hosts have covered so far *Plot convenience - **Audrey and Victor fall out of the ceiling in Madison Square Garden at the same exact place as Nick and Philippe are walking **Nick and company just happen to zoom by O'Neal and his men on the same street while being chased by Zilla **The Navy just happened to have submarines stationed in the Hudson River? *Everything explodes *Nontendre - "That's a lot of fish." *Established establishing - About 893 shots of NYC in heavy rainfall *Disrespecting the Dead - Audrey's horrendously bad news report that quotes Humpty Dumpty *Tonal Shift from Hell - Constant one-liners in the midst of mass destruction *Gumballs of Doom *Sequel That Will Never Happen Ending song Before and After Last episode: Episode 32 - Dragonball Evolution Next episode: Episode 34 - Twilight Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:Remakes Category:1998 films